


Homosexuality And Explanation Complications

by stabbymermaid



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e15 Early 21st Century Romanticism, Sexuality Crisis, angsty boi jeff winger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbymermaid/pseuds/stabbymermaid
Summary: "Abed and I have something to tell you," Troy started, he was sure Abed could feel his hand sweating under the table."I actually do too," Annie said, biting her lip and pulling out her laptop.Jeff raised his eyebrows and Britta knotted her fingers together while staring at Annie. Shirley gasped. The tension in the air was visible.After Early 21st Century Romanticism (S2, Ep15), the study group all decide to come out on the same day and everything falls apart.Also: Pierce doesn't exist.
Relationships: Ian Duncan & Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Homosexuality And Explanation Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm so excited for this fic!! I've had this idea for a while and got inspired by a post on Tumblr to write this. (I got express permission from the OP) I really hope you like this!

-Chapter 1: Jeff Winger-

Jeff wasn’t gay. He loved women- only women. Then why did his heart start pounding every time he saw Ian? They were just two good friends having dinner on Valentine’s Day, nothing more, nothing less. Maybe it was just his ego, having someone want to be close with him felt good and so his little brain started whirring and churning out serotonin to make him think that he had a crush on someone of the same gender.  
Or, he was working way too hard to avoid the inevitable.   
He had always known that he liked women, maybe this was just a fluke? Maybe, he was having a midlife crisis. He quickly ruled out the last option seeing as he wasn’t even fourty. When he was younger, though he hated to admit it, Jeff had been interested in some of the boys at his school. He had even made out with one in law school. Granted that time it was a dare and he had been extremely drunk. Even now, all these years later he still didn’t like to dwell on that night. He didn’t like to think about how much he had liked that kiss.  
In a rash decision, Jeff picked up his phone and dialed Craig’s number. It was saved in his phone, since a few months ago Craig had stolen it and added himself as a contact. Jeff could have changed it, but there was a small part of himself that didn’t want to. Craig was a lot, but they were still friends.   
“Jeffrey?”   
Oh, God. He picked up. Now, he couldn’t escape the questions that tugged against his mind. Jeff shifted on his couch and took a sip of his brandy. In his haze after the party he hadn’t noticed how awful everything looked. He didn’t have enough energy right now to fix the lamp that Chang broke. Thank God, Chang was still asleep, this wasn’t something that he would want to discuss with him.  
“Are you still there?” Craig asked.   
“Uh, yeah.”  
“How are y-” Craig was cut off by Jeff’s anxious voice. “I have a question.”  
“Oh.” He sounded disappointed, Jeff hated to hurt Craig, but he needed help.  
“How did you know that you’re… the way you are?”  
“Pan?”  
“What does that mean?” Jeff asked, furrowing his brow. “Pansexual? It’s okay if you have questions,” Craig said, his tone softening.  
“Ohhhh, yeah, yeah,” Jeff replied.  
“You don’t know what it is, do you?”  
Jeff, let out a small gust of air that nearly mimicked a laugh, “No, no I don’t.”   
“I understand. It means that I’m attracted to people regardless of their gender.” That made sense, but didn’t everyone feel that way? Everyone had to be at least a little bit attracted to their gender, right?  
“Isn’t that how everyone is?” Jeff asked. He could almost feel Craig raising his eyebrows through the phone.  
“Jeffrey, do you have something to tell me?”  
Jeff’s hands started sweating and he had to set down his brandy for fear of it slipping out of his fingers. “I- uh- I like women. And men. And everyone else. I think I might be pan? I’m sorry, this is not really my area.”  
“I’m glad you trusted me. I can send you some information, if you want.” Jeff was so grateful to his past self that he had saved Craig’s number. He didn’t deserve to have so many good people in his life. They would probably disagree with that, though. He needed all of them and deserved them just the same.   
“Yeah, thanks. Thank you. You make me feel safe, Craig.” Jeff could feel tears welling up in his eyes as a small smile started.   
“THE CHANG IS AWAKE!” Chang shouted from the other room. “What was that? Is Ben living with you?” Craig asked. “Yeah. No! I have to go. Thank you. Um, bye.” Jeff quickly hung up and picked up his brandy as Chang walked into the room.  
“So, Winger, what are we having for breakfast?”  
“Just get whatever you want from the fridge,” Jeff said, as he stared at his reflection in the tv screen. It felt good to tell Craig, he finally felt like he wasn’t hiding a part of himself from himself and the world any longer. Monday. He would tell them tomorrow, at their next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Pan Jeff Winger rights! Also, even though I wanted Jeff to have a crush on Duncan this kind of became a Deanjeff fic. Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, but not obligatory. <3


End file.
